Random One-shots
by LeafoftheFox
Summary: This is just a random collection of whatever (Percy Jackson related) pops into my head I may continue some of these stories later if I have enough inspiration or enough people ask, but for now this is all so I hope you enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: as much as I regret to say it I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its' related works *wipes tear from eye* (if I did the books would all be one run-on story with few breaks for paragraphs and heart-wrenchingly abysmal grammar** )

Nico started and stumbled forwards at the sudden unfamiliar disorientation dropping the cards he'd held limply in his hands in shock.

"Wh-Where?" he asked himself dazedly as he tried to rein in his thoughts and get his (shorter?) limbs under control. He glanced around at the intimately familiar games and flashing lights in horror "The lotus casino" he murmured disbelief tinging his tone. This wasn't possible Nico was sure just seconds ago he and Will had been… uh. Nico blushed banishing the thought from his mind.

His eyes caught on familiar black hair and his mind stalled like a video buffering. His sister waved one hand in front of his face and spoke the words sounded as if they were coming through a barrier of water "-co. Nico are you okay?" Some of her words finally breached the shield around his mind "B-Bianca!?" he stuttered somehow unable to deny this sight as an illusion when the mannerisms, the sights, everything was so perfectly flawed. Bianca his dead sister was alive. He didn't know how, he didn't know why and he didn't know if he really cared, after all she wouldn't be the first of his sisters to come back to life. Though Nico had been certain it was impossible to find someone again after reincarnation.

"I I S-Sorry I'm just tired" he finally blurted out. Bianca frowned worriedly, but ultimately nodded and wandered off to play on of those games she was so obsessed with after he gave her an awkward cheesy grin.

 ** _-this line break is saving up to go to Australia and hide from the popo (he didn't steal that T.V)-_**

It had been a week since Nico had returned to the lotus casino and he quickly learned than not only were his limbs shorter, he'd completely de-aged to his ten year old form. As far as Bianca was aware that was his age. Somehow, he'd travelled back in time. Since this realisation and acceptance Nico had been extremely overprotective of his big sister he hadn't let her out of his sight and he'd been so nervous the slightest touch would lead to him practically jumping the one who'd initiated contact. The boy was struggling to hide his twitching from his sister so most of his 'watching' had been… discreet. It was while he was watching Bianca that Nico saw him. Through the huge leaves of the plant he was hiding behind "Percy!" he blurted out before he could process the thought and hastily launched himself at the other boy clutching him in an inescapable hug.

"Percy Percy help! Bianca'saliveandwe'reinthecasinoandI'myoungerandIdon'tknowwhereWillisandIdon'tknowhowIgothereandwhatdoIdooooooooooooooooo" he babbled out the long string of words never pausing for breath and whining out the last word helplessly.

When Nico looked up at his ex-crush's face he saw a look of complete shock and confusion. Percy's eyes were wide and he balked "uh um dude, do I know you?" he asked stallingly, glancing around for an escape. 'ugh you're so stupid' Nico mentally berated himself 'you're back in time of course Percy wouldn't know you'. "Um no I just… mistook you for someone else sorry" with that Nico bolted, not even giving Percy time to respond as he retreated into the crowds of people to continue keeping an eye on his sister. He saw Percy searching around for him in confusion, but he quickly gave up and returned to the game he'd been heading towards.

 **AN: Sorry if Nico seemed a bit OOC, but I just imagined after so long being panicked and basically alone he just sort of broke down, desperate for support from the first familiar(and still alive when he left) face he's seen since coming back I time.**

 **This is my first story posted online so I know it needs some work and I'd accept any constructive criticism you have to give. I've been thinking of continuing this so if any of you think that's a good idea please let me know!** **J**

 **Now be gone to read much better stories than this and take my blessings and virtual muffins with you!**

 ***sits back and drinks tea* (like all good British people) (no scones though don't want to start a war over that pronunciation)**

 **~Leaf ;)**


End file.
